Anthropological Curiosity
by IvoryCrawler
Summary: Working as an anthropology project assistent isn't easy, but it's suppose to be rewarding. The student should gain experience, knowledge, and understanding. In my own work I've gained tons and lost just as much. Like a great teacher...AND GIANT ROBOTIC ALIENS! (OC story, rating may change, mild language UPDATED, STYLE CHANGE)
1. Chapter 1

Anthropological Curiosity

Hey guys! So once again, I know I'm not the best writer. I also know I have issues with the whole multiple chapter stories. In fact I really am better off with one-shot stories. However, I've had this idea floating around my head for a couple weeks now and it's pretty neat.

My OC is _loosely_ based off of me, a friend of mine, and Indiana Jones. I'm gonna try to work on keeping it from being Mary-Sue, since I can't stand those. My character's name is Gabrielle Wildefier (pronounced Wild Fire). She's 19 going on 20. I don't care how you picture her, but know she does have longer hair. I'm thinking on a bit of romance between her and Jazz. My facts might be a bit skewed but I am working through them. And once again I can't promise constant updates but I will do what I can.

I don't own the Transformers, as cool as that'd be, but I do own all the OCs you might run into.

Alright! Onto the story!

May 25, 2009

What an exciting thing, being in college, and traveling outside the country! And to think I'm the only student to have been picked for this particular project! Of course I had to work through so much and do a special class and some training in order to do it cuz apparently what we're working on is classified…I think. Jayson won't tell me. For a professor of 60 something, he sure acts like a teenage boy. Though I guess that's what makes him so relatable and fun.

He explained that many an anthropologist and archaeologist keeps their own journal, mainly used in keeping notes of what they find, translations, and if anything interesting happens, what exactly.

So here I am, writing my first entry of my journal…wow, how fascinating. Sarcasm…not my strongest suit…gotta work on that. Ok, since I don't have a lot to talk about I guess I'm just rambling. Oh! I know!

So I was chosen, based on grades, reliability, responsibility, and whatever other hooey they said, to go out to the Middle East to act as an assistant to Professor Alec Jayson, a SUF teacher who did a lot of work for the military. I actually think since I'm a military brat helped a bit in my choosing. I honestly don't know, I'm only speculating at this point.

Anyway, I've gotten the clearance to help him, and have had to pack up, grab my passport and kiss my wonderful family goodbye for the next four months. During this time I'll be assisting Jayson in whatever way he needs me to. That sounds so wrong. Too late, it's in pen. Gods I hope no one else reads this; I'm a rambling fool!

Anywho, the plane ride was excruciatingly long. I've never flown so far outside the US before, and I hated having to sit still for so long. Thank goodness I don't get motion sick, or else it'd just be worse. And of course after the plane we spent another few hours in a little car, driving out to our site where we'd set up camp, and apparently meet up in a few days, once we're settled, with the military unit who will be both protecting us and taking whatever is too classified for us to properly look at here.

Ok that's wrong. I meant whatever is too classified for _me _to see. Jayson is perfectly able to see it and study it, seeing as this is the other job he holds. Sounds somewhat fishy, somewhat adventurous, but I'm keeping my neb outta it. I'm just a student assistant. I do not need to get myself in to any trouble after all this trouble and work.

Finally we got to the site to find that the tents had already been set up and the people who'd be assisting us in the manual labor already there and ready. It wasn't a big camp, seeing there weren't a lot of people, but it felt homey. Jayson and I set up quickly in our own little rooms, him across from me separated by an awning that'd be where we dust off, translate if we can, and package the artifacts we found.

After some food we both went straight to bed. The next few days were spent adjusting to the time zone (which sucked royally let me tell you) and preparing to work. Nothing of any real interest happened between me getting here and the military guys showing up.

When they did finally show up, there were a few things that automatically triggered my 'weird-shit-o-meter.' Along with two Army Jeeps came a very nice looking GMC Topkick –I've always had this thing for larger cars, they just feel safer- and one sexy Pontiac Solstice. While I dig on larger cars, I also love speed, and this was a car made for speed. Why on earth they were out here in the middle of the desert with a military convoy is beyond me.

Jayson had been distracted by something happening on the other side of camp which left me standing my the entrance, waiting for them to come on up. My hand shielded my face as I squinted through my Star Wars sunglasses. In moments the cars had pulled up and the dust had settled. One man came down from the Topkick and came over to me.

"Hello ma'am. I'm Major Will Lennox. I take it you're the student we've heard about…Gabrielle Wildefier?" He held his hand out for me to shake, which I did firmly. He was handsome for an older man. You could tell he was a soldier though, with calloused hands, and scars and wrinkles from the stresses of war.

I let go of his hand and tilted my sunglasses up to look him in the eyes properly before answering, "Yes sir. Jayson is a bit busy on the other side, so I don't know if he knows you're here or not. Gimme a second." I smiled at him before unclipping a walkie talkie that had been connected to my hip. "Jayson. Pick up. The army guys you were telling me about, they're here." I turned it off, waiting for a response, my eyes glancing from Lennox, to the two unusual cars.

There was some crackling over the radio and some garbled, undistiguishable noise that I was used to. "Alright, I'll bring them on in." Lennos raised an eyebrow at my answer, since I had understood him at all. "You get used to it. Come on it."

I stood aside as the vehicles drove closer to the camp before settling and letting out their cargo. Lennox was keeping things moving, directing guys where to set up tents and I slipped around him. I was just an assistant and my professor would be there shortly, he wouldn't need me in the way. So instead I walked past the Topkick, running a hand over the shining, abyss black paint of the door before making my way to the Solstice. I stopped in front of the car and bent down a bit. It really was a beautiful car and my focus was so stuck to it I didn't notice Lennox until he grabbed my shoulder.

"Like what you see?" He asked, a teasing tone in his voice. I could tell I'd like this one.

"Heck yeah. This is one sexy car. Why on earth is it out in this type of place?" I laid a hand on it's hood, noting that is was kind of uncomfortably hot thanks to the sun and the heat. Lennox looked amused, for what I don't know. Maybe cuz I called a car sexy.

"He's, the car, more useful than you think." Lennox assured me. I smirked at him and grinned. "Have ya'll named them? You called him a he so you have had to name him. I named my Jeep back home Jermaine. So no shame in it." [I honestly have name my Jeep this]

Lennox laughed, "Yeah I guess we kinda have huh? This 'sexy' one," He put frigging quotation marks, teasing me! "is called Jazz, and the Topkick is Ironhide. Cool names huh?" I nodded at that and was about to comment when Jayson showed up.

"Ah good! You're here. I'm sure we have much to discuss. Gabrielle, don't go bothering the men now. They've got important business I'm sure. And keep away from the cars, with you're luck I don't need you getting hurt or damaging something." Jayson said all of this quickly and with an airy force. I rolled my eyes, knowing full well that I'm not nearly as bad as he says. Though he liked to pretend otherwise.

"Alright, I'll be good. I'll go ahead and go see if anyone else needs my help. Nice to meet you Lennox. Hope we can chat again soon." I waved goodbye to the two of them, figuring I could get some food, chat with my family for a few minutes before getting some sleep. Tomorrow, with the military unit here, we could begin the real work. I pat the hood of the Solstice one last time before turning back to my tent.

So there's my first chapter! Like I said before, I don't care if you read, review or flame me, but it is nice to hear from people. Oh! And before I forget:

Thank you giruveganus for reviewing on Something Dark and being so nice about it! I honestly had forgotten about that about Twilight Town! I'm not sure if I'll expand on it since dark fics aren't my specialty but if I get into just the right mood, I know exactly what I'll be working on!

IvoryCrawler out!


	2. Ch2 Talking to myself

Ch 2- Talking to myself

May 27, 2009

So far Jayson has only given me the job of making the quadrants that we'll be working in and the busy work like getting things set up. The digging has begun and so far we haven't hit anything but sand. Apparently whatever it is we're out here looking for is old, and probably buried deep. The unit that is assigned to us, lead by Lennox, has so far had very little to do.

Lennox and Epps are nice, though I don't get to chat with them nearly as much as some of the others. Like Figs; he's very social. Jayson seems to be keeping busy considering he's usually either digging or speaking to Lennox, or looking over notes and pictures that I'm not allowed to see.

The Topkick and Solstice seem to be left alone for the most part, though once in a while they seem to vanish for a few hours. I've noticed it especially early in the morning when I'm getting a quick run around camp done, before the sun is truly up so I don't fry in the early morning heat, but late enough that who ever has the car hasn't come back yet. Strangest is that they'll show back up with out me noticing when they got back and who got out from them.

Despite that! My absolute, dire want to drive that little sports car is there bubbling under the surface, but I know better. It's a military vehicle here to do…I don't know what but something.

Any who, on to the facts that need to be written down for me. We are looking for artifacts that hold symbols that have been found on ancient buildings and artifacts all over the world. They are a part of no known language and for the most part been dismissed over time. Apparently most people don't make the connection when they see they symbol but I've recently seen the photos of a building in Egypt that archaeologists found some 60 years ago and a tomb from ancient China. Both of them have similar symbols written on the doors; two very different civilizations with very similar symbols from very different times. I think I can understand why Jayson is so fascinated with this work. Considering we're looking out here in the Middle East for a building that may have the same symbol as the two before, it's caught my interest as well. It's like a conspiracy.

My language skills have improved, since I can finally start to speak the local language with some sort of ease, and I've reviewed my studies on ancient languages. Thank goodness my high school offered Latin. It was just one more language I didn't have to worry about for college. I'll be the first to say I'm no expert but I can get by with some paper, pen and a dictionary.

So besides the project I have noticed something else that's a bit strange. I'm keeping them noted down so that I can keep track, though I doubt I'll ever bother to really ask.

Anyway, I've noticed how the soldiers treat the cars. Lennox and Epps have a habit of speaking to the Topkick and patting it's hood. I can never hear what is said, but it seems like they think it responds. I suppose I can't judge them too harshly since I know my own Jeep has some serious character and it deffinitly seems like it has an attitude to some things I say or do, but this is often. The Solstice is spoken to as well, and I think its radio might be a bit buggy cuz I could have sworn I heard it go off a time or two with no one inside it.

Much like last night, I couldn't sleep very well, still adapting to the new environment, and took a walk. A weird thing about me, I tend to talk to myself and gesture a lot with I'm alone. I trust my own council better than others. I started out like I would on my running circuit from my own tent and to the other side of camp. From there I moved a bit farther away, so that what I say stays to myself and no one wakes up.

Nothing of any real importance was said at first, just anything that came to mind that I could talk about. Any little issues I needed to think about and hearing it out loud would help. About half way around the circuit I was getting closer to the cars and the past year came up. It had not been an easy year for me in any sense of the word.

"I wonder if that asshole Chad is still pulling that dumb prank. I swear if he is I'm gonna knock him around." I started out muttering to myself. "He's the reason the first fight was so bad with me and Alex. God, how does he think that's funny." I stopped by the Solstice and put my hand on the hood. It was still warm under my touch, most likely from the sun. I started to speak more towards the cars than to myself, though I didn't expect much of a response.

"While I'm still kinda upset with Chad, Alex can seriously go ahead and jump off a cliff. Cuz I might have gotten back at him, but seriously, the way he broke it off was just wrong. Hope that whore he was with gives him something nasty." I leaned back on the hood of the Topkick and looked up. "Jeez. I can't remember the last time I could see so many stars. Maybe I'll finally see a shooting star."

For the next 15 minutes or so I just stood there, looking up at the stars and moon and not a single shooting star went by. Just my luck, I just know I'll be an old lady on my deathbed before I see one. Finally I pushed away from the truck and started back for my bed, my hand running along the Solstice's hood. I could have sworn I felt a shiver from that car and heard somebody say "Good night." But I can't be too sure; I might have just heard things in my sleepy state. However, whether I did or not, I made sure to say it back to 'em.

Guess that's all I have left to say. Gaby signing out.

Gabrielle put down her pen and stood up to stretch. It wasn't a good idea for them to work during the hottest part of the day so lunch was a long affair. She had thought to catch up on some of her notes and translations while she could. Earlier that morning Epps had gone on a run with her and offered to bring her with him on the way for supplies. She was more than happy to head into town for them. Now is about the time they agreed to meet up.

Pushing herself up she walked into the blazing sun and jogged to where the cars were typically parked. There, Epps stood waiting next to one of the military jeeps and the Solstice. "Hey Wild." He'd started calling her that after finding out how her name was pronounced.

"Hey Epps. Ready to go?" At this he grinned at her before tossing her something that gleamed in the noon sun. "Yeah I'm ready to go. And so are you!"

Gaby caught whatever it is and found out it was a key. A key that looked like it went to the silver car next to her. "You serious?" Epps laughed. "Hell yeah! I see how you look at him. Take him for a spin. You seem comfortable enough talking to him." Gaby blushed at that. "I wasn't exactly talking to him, more like I was talking to my self and he happened to be there."

Epps raised an eyebrow and asked, "Soooo…you don't want to drive him?"

"No! That's not what I said…I've been dying to give him a whirl." At this Epps laughed, though for some reason she got the feeling it wasn't for what she thought it was. "Alright then. You know the way. Get going. I'll follow behind," she squealed and bounced around to the front of the car.

The car started smoothly with no stuttering or anything. "Alright babe, I'm going to go ahead and apologize for any rough handling. I have a Jeep back home and he needs a bit more force than I bet you do, so bear with me." She shifted into first gear and started off, gaining speed quickly.

JAZZ'S POV

The young femme was right, she did push the stick around with a bit more force than was necessary but I couldn't really find it in me to care. She was grinning like a fool as my speed reached closer to 100.

"_So how's she handling ya Jazz?" –Ironhide_

"_Nah bad fer a little femme like her. She lahks speed Hide, and I'm te right bot ta give it ta her." –Jazz_

"_Yeah, yeah. At least with her gone I can stretch my slaggin legs without worry. When's that blasted fleshy gonna tell her? Ain't he training her or something?" –Ironhide_

"_Hey Hide, chill. He'll tell 'er when e's ready. She still young an' in school. They got time."-Jazz._

"_Bah. Just get this done. Ironhide out." –Ironhide._

The comlink was ended just in time to hear her.

"Lennox said they call you Jazz. What a strange name for a car but it suits ya." I could tell she was just talking to talk, though to answer her was tempting. "Jeez, you are a beast aren't ya. I've always felt more comfortable in larger cars but something fast and small is always gonna call to me." She picked up the pace once more and I had to admit, of all the femmes I've let ride in my alt mode, she's the only one really alright with the speed. Even Mikeala wouldn't let Bee let loose like this. It was in a matter of a quick 30 miinutes we're reached the supply point. Epps and his men would be loading into the car they brought, both human and the energon supplies for us all.

She was much the same on our way back, quiet with some random conversation. I was relaxed right up until I heard this.

"_Jazz! Frag! Get back to camp! We have decepticons in coming!" –Ironhide._

"_On mah way!" –Jazz_

I was about to wrest control from the femme when she suddenly poured on the speed. "Shit. Did someone set fire to a tent or something?" Apparently she could see the smoke and damage already building up. I added my own burst of speed.

GABY'S POV

The car seemed to get we needed to hurry and a burst of speed that I didn't know it oculd do brought it flying over the last ridge. What I saw before me was not what I was expecting. It looked like some giant bot was using our camp and the dig site as it's stomping grounds! "Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit…" The car came to an abrupt stop and I took off from it.

"Professor! Jayson!?" I screamed hoping to find him in the chaos that this area was becoming.

I picked up a gun off of a fallen soldier, someone I hadn't spoken to yet in the few days we'd been here. I prayed that Lennox and Epps would be ok, and wished to all that was good that I had been allowed to bring my own gun with me. I hadn't gotten very far when I was grabbed and spun around.

"Shit!" I swung the gun around, hoping that I could at least hit whatever had grabbed me. The robot thing seemed to be preoccupied with soldiers and another one of it's kind.

"Gabrielle! Wild! Calm down!" Lennox was there, in my face, trying to get me to focus. "What the hell are you doing down here. Come on." He dragged me away from the battle as it came our way.

In the next few seconds several things happened that made my heart just stop. I was snatched away from Lennox who turned to look at me, the horror apparent in his eyes.

In the seconds I was held, I could tell a few things; whatever it was, was metal and huge. It was speaking in some strange language and that it was slowly squeezing the life from me. It's grip was suddenly slack as an explosion rocketed it from the back, sending oil, and metal bits into the air, some of which burnt my exposed arms and nicked my ear. I wasn't too concerned with the pain since I had pure adrenaline and fear pumping through my veins, my stomach in my throat as I was dropped to the sand below.

I scrambled back as best I could winded and petrified. Lennox helped grabbing my arm and dragging me with him out of the way as the monster fell down, dead as far as I could tell. The battle was far from over from what I could hear. My heart finally started to beat, it was thundering in my ears, making it difficult to hear Lennox. Before I could turn around though, I was looking into the dying, menacing red eyes of the robot. It growled something at me and reached, as if it could stretch just far enough to end me. Before it got too far it had died, but holy hell, those eyes will never fade in my mind like they had in life.

**Hey guys! Second chapter! Whoo! sorry for the slow start, but it's picking up. and yes...I just pulled a cliffhanger. I hate them and yet I just did one. I'm such a silly hypocrite. Hope ya'll enjoyed!**

**Peace out!  
**


	3. Ch 3 Whoa

Hello Lady Femmes and Gentlebots! Welcome back! I have thought of the best way to continue from the little cliff hanger! I am a bit spazzy today so if it translates to this chapter, I apologize.

**I forgot to mention before, this all happens after Mission City and before the battle in Egypt. **

******IMPORTANT****: Jazz lives because of a theory I thought up after watching some of the cartoons and the movies. He may have been split in half BUT! his spark (heart/soul) and his processor (head/brain) were in tact! In one of the cartoons, Megatron is just a big head connected to a power source. As far as I'm concerned , Jazz just needed Ratchet to patch him together to get the brain and the heart back working together. It was a very PAINFUL experience and Jazz went into immediate Stasis Lock when it happened, but he didn't die! **

**This is version 2 cuz i wrote two different versions with slight changes and couldn't decide which I liked more. So enjoy!  
**

Also! Thanks Crimsoneyedangel for reviewing! Short and sweet!

The battle was raging all around what had once been a simple archaeological dig site for a teacher and his student. Soldiers were running around shooting at giant robotic creatures while staying out of the way of two that seemed to be on their side.

Gabrielle Wildefier was forcing air into her lungs as Lennox pulled her back from the dead machine that had tried to kill her. Her breathe was short and her mind seemed to stop completely with her heart. She couldn't hear Lennox or the battle, just like how she couldn't draw air into her shocked and bruised lungs.

'BREATHE!' a voice in her mind screamed, begged, pleaded with her. That simple word brought her back to reality and she took a deep breath of air, coughing on the sand that was thrown up. Lennox was giving orders to the Solstice, which in her stupor went unnoticed.

A steady mantra started up in her mind, she hugged herself and muttered it, trying to comprehend what it was her body needed to do, and what everyone else needed her to do "Breathe, just breath. It's ok, everything is fine as long as you breathe. Breathe."

"Wild! Get in Jazz." Lennox was in her face again, shoving something into her arms. "Look at me! Get in Jazz! Get away." Comprehension wasn't showing on her face. He grabbed her arms and shoved her into the passenger side of the car. "Get out of here and keep that safe! Go!" Lennox stepped back and the door closed of it's own accord.

The car, Jazz, shot off like a rocket, hitting speeds faster than anything she's ever seen. She whipped her head back first to see what she could of the fight still going on and then to the driver to meet this mysterious Jazz.

"HOLY SHITAKI MUSHROOMS! Where the hell is the driver!?" She made to jump into the driver's seat but the seat belt wrapped around her, securing her in the seat.

"Chill femme. I got ya."

GABY'S POV

"What. On. Earth?" I hardly breathed as I realized that there is a very real possibility this car was like that other one.

"Ah think ya mean what on Cybotron." The voice was deep and smooth, the accent unlike anything I've heard on earth.

"What is a Cybertron? Better. What are you?" My weird-shit-o-meter was off the charts, the bag gripped so hard my knuckles were white and getting sore. "Are you like…like that other one? Are you-are you going to hurt me?" The words themselves were quiet and weak, but legitimately asked.

"Nah femme. Ah ain't gonna hurt ya. Ah'm a Autobot. De good guy in this case. Cybertron's mah home." The car, he, had to have been breaking 200 miles an hour now, faster than any rode car should be able to go. But it was obvious he wasn't a normal car.

"But…you turn into…" I let the sentence hang, I don't have a clue what to call this guy!

"Lahk ah said. An Autobot. Big ass, alien robot if tha' helps. Designation Jazz, Second in command under Optimus Prime." Wonderful, just wonderful. I'm in the seat of an alien soldier who sounds like he's in the middle of war.

"What, pray tell, is an Optimus Prime?" My confidence grew making my voice more steady but my body was still shivering.

The adrenaline that had been pumped through my veins since the moment I saw the smoke rising from camp was slowly ebbing away making me feel cold and tired. I didn't want to feel safe yet in Jazz, but something about him was saying I was.

"Nah a what. A who. E's our commander, a Prime." He sounded confident when speaking of this Prime, he must be a good man.

"Why do I get a feeling there's a lot more I'm missing?"

"Cuz there is. Boss bot will explain everythin' to ya when we get ya back ta base. Yer important now, and an ally. We need ta get ya outta tha danger." That cleared nothing up for me.

"Ok…can you at least tell me…what happened to Professor Jayson?" There was silence then. Something told me, whatever happened to Jayson, I don't want to know.

"Jus' wait till we get back ta base femme," was the gentle reply I got. The car drove on, the desert landscape unchanging, the engine purring with a power I just now realized was not normal, but still comforting to hear. For the next few hours I stared out the window, trying to process all that's happened and try to figure out what's next. As day waned into dusk, I started to doze in my seat, the day finally fading as my conscious thoughts slid into dreams.

JAZZ POV

I had tuned in her heart beat to make sure she stayed steady and the drop in temp concerned me until I picked up that she was slowly falling asleep. Guess the stress caught up with her. There were many things I had yet to explain to her, but that would be Optimus' job.

"_Jazz, you alright?" –Ironhide_

"_Yeah, Ah'm good. The femme's doin' a'ight too. What's the status of the humans? De site?" –Jazz_

"_Santir, Socks, and Professor Jayson were offlined. We got lucky with so few casualties. The entire area is rubble though. Glitchin' Cons were thorough." –Ironhide_

"_Frag…da prof is offline? Poor kid…she's sleepin' righ' now. Meet ya at base? Headin' ta Jolt's position or takin' nother route?" –Jazz_

"_We'll meet you at base. We're closer to the other airfield. We need to get the girl and the bag back to Diego Garcia ASAP." –Ironhide_

"_Copy. See ya there." –Jazz_

NEUTRAL POV-IN/THE CAR

Jazz turned his awareness inward to his interior of his alt mode. He was tempted to wake her up and tell her the news, however he knew she'd be busy the next few earth months if what Prime thought was going to happen, happens. He let her sleep, keeping his interior at a comfortable temperature as the evening came on and putting on some soft music.

Gaby mumbled a bit in her sleep, and let out a soft giggle before becoming silent again. Jazz debated whether to get Jolt to administer a drug to her to keep her asleep the whole way home, or just let her be.

Thinking on all that's happened and how she's reacted so far, he figured she should be fine without the medical help.

22 HOURS LATER-DIEGO GARCIA-

NORMAL POV

One of the planes set aside for the use of the Autobots came rolling over the tarmac, holding in it two vehicles and one very important young woman now. During the long flight, Gaby had in fact awoken and tried to get out of the car, panic having set it.

She was strapped down to a chair in a dark place that felt like an airplane, all of which scared and confused her enough to fight to get out. Jazz awoke from his own recharge to recognize what was going on and calm her down. Once it was clear she would not be sleeping again, and with at least 12 hours more of the flight, Jolt went ahead and gave Jazz a gas to help her sleep the remaining time away.

Now the ramp was opening and sunlight was streaming into the cramped space. Gabrielle's eyes twitched behind the lids, the sun moving along her face as Jazz pulled out of the cargo hold and drove slowly to the main hanger for debriefing. Her eyes fluttered open, heavy from sleep. Her mind had yet to catch up with her when Jazz spoke.

"Come on femme, 'nough recharge for ya." Jazz's frame shook a bit to help wake her. Gaby sat up straighter in the seat looking around. This was not the Middle Eastern desert she'd come to expect when she wakes up. "Need ya ta get out."

Gaby stumbled out from the solstice, her entire body stiff and sore with multiple popping coming from all over her body as she stretched. She was still pleasantly hazy, -not a morning person at all- that is until the sound started up; the sound of metal shifting and hissing. Turning around to the noise Gaby's eyes grew wide, waking up entirely now as memories of the previous day came back to her.

In front of her was a huge silver robot where the Solstice had been, looking down at her. Her body locked up in shock, her mind numb in fear and fascination. She was breathless, speechless, half praying she was dreaming, half hoping she was wide-awake and this was as real as it could get. And finally, to Jazz's relief, she spoke.

"Whoa."


	4. 4 I'll do it

Bleeeeeeeeh…Did I ever mention I don't own Transformers and that all of that belongs to their respective people? Maybe? Well I just did so there.

That is all…

* * *

Anthropological Curiosity

Ch 4 I'll do it.

NEUTRAL POV

Whoa was right. Gaby watched as Jazz and the car he called Jolt walked into the larger than normal hanger. They wanted her to go in there?! With a bunch of other giant robots? Granted they haven't hurt her yet…though she had a sneaking suspicion Jolt drugged her; but other than that Jazz even saved her.

"Get a move on Fleshie." A huge finger, easily a foot longer than she was, gave her a gentle push forward. Gaby turned her head to see a huge black robot, the Topkick she assumed.

"A-alright. I'm going." She took a deep breath and strode forward with as much confidence as she could. The only real tell that she was scared witless was the tenseness in her jaw as she clenched it. Whether she was doing this to keep from screaming or puking she didn't know. The sun was blocked out at she entered the shade of the building and soon in the building itself.

It was huge, obviously made so that the robots could stand without any issues. Human soldiers were walking every which way, interacting with the bots there or doing their own business. The entire scene was a bit overwhelming.

And in the center of the room, in front of a fairly small desk was a Peterbuilt truck. Though it was just a truck now, with flames on the side, Gaby had a feeling this is who she was suppose to speak to, who was running this show. She swallowed hard, unable to take a step farther.

By now the hanger was full, all eyes on the truck, though she could feel them locking on her once in a while. She was distracted however when a familiar sight came to her.

"Wild! You ok girl?" Epps jogged to her, gripping her shoulders, as he looked her over. Gaby started to shake now, seeing him. She wasn't sure if she'd seen anyone else from that site after the destruction she saw.

She launched herself at Epps, wrapping the big man in a hug, her fingers barely touching each other on the other side but still managing to squeeze him tight.

"Oh good Lord Epps! I thought you were dead! What about everyone else? Lennox? Jayson?" She was prattling off so quickly that Epps couldn't keep up. He pulled her away slowly and gently and covered her mouth.

"Calm down. There are some things you need to know before anything else a'ight? Let's hear what the big man says." He put an arm around her should and led her up a catwalk that was placed in front of the truck. Just as she thought, it started to change.

The sounds of gears clicking together and air moving through the bits and pieces was deafening in the quieting room all eyes on the truck. In a matter of moments there stood a robot, easily taller than all in the room, and still taller than the catwalk, meaning he'd have to bend down to speak to them.

Gaby could only assume this was Optimas Prime, the bossbot, the big guy, and for whatever reason, he was solely focused on her. "Greetings Gabrielle Wildfeir. I have heard of you from Professor Jayson. Only good things I assure you."

Gaby could only swallow hard, the lump in her throat not moving a single painful inch. "Ni-nice to meet you?" She wasn't sure what it was exactly he wanted but he appeared friendly, much like Jazz…he was just a tad bit more intimidating…

"I am Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots, sentient, living robot beings of Cybertron. We have much to discuss." The large leader sighed; as he leaned down to get closer. Having his face, easily the length of her body, if not a bit taller, was flippin' flappin' scary!

"A-about what?"

"Professor Jayson's involvement with us and what it means for you. I am sorry to say this, but he did not make it from the attack on your site. I am truly sorry for your loss. He was a great man." Optimus went silent for a moment, in respect to the downed man. "However, his work continues and makes its way back to us safely. Along with you."

Gaby fisted the material of the messenger bag that was still slung over her shoulder, kept close. "What does his work, or me for that matter, mean in this?" She had to force herself to continue taking deep breaths and focus at the matter at hand rather than panic again.

"That work is of great importance to both the Autobot cause and to the safety of your home world. Professor Jayson was a great man who took it upon himself to help us find a great relic from our past, something that had been here before even your ancient dinosaurs came to be." A hologram of a ship, small compared to the bot before her, but the implied hugeness it would have to be to hold these beings boggling to her.

"It is this ship that he was helping us look for. Taking on the role of archaeologist, investigator and regrettably, a soldier at times. This ship contains information to weapons, that are vital to destroy before they can be placed in the wrong hands."

"Who is the wrong hands?" Gaby wasn't certain if she wanted to know who the ultimate bad guy was in this scheme, but she wasn't one to take only half the knowledge. The image changed to a dark, sharp, and overall menacing being.

"Megatron, leader of the Decepticons." Gaby nodded in acknowledgment. Prime looked down at her, noting that her bio signs showed slight fear, tension, but her face showed curiosity.

"This ship has been lost to us for many millennia, only recently have we been able to realize it is still around, though well hidden. Jayson had been the only one, of humans or Cybertronians, to figure out that there had been clues left for our translation and use.

In that bag, is all the information that has been acquired, if not translated and understood, of the whereabouts of the wayward ship and the information it carries. See as you are the only one with the schooling required and had been under Jayson's tutelage, you, Gabrielle Wildefeir, are the only one to help us."

Gaby's heart skipped a beat as this Optimus Prime stood to his full height once again, though keeping eye contact firmly. Her mouth would open and close soundlessly, her mind not quite able to come up with anything for her to say.

"I do not wish to endanger you, and if you choose not to assist us, you are free to walk out a friend."

Gaby stared at him for a moment before holding a finger up, "Jus-Just gimme one minute…please." Optimus nodded but she was gone already, walking to the end of the catwalk, avoiding the other bot's gazes. All eyes were on her but she violently shoved that thought from her mind as she squatted down at the edge facing a wall. With her face hidden in her knees she focused soley on her breathing, fighting to think straight.

GABY'S POV

_Breath in…hold…_

Do they really expect her to be much help? Barely out of childhood, and just a student?

_Release…hold…_

Even if I don't think I can help, they obviously think I can. But that's not fair! I can't help them! I don't know enough; I'm barely an adult….I'm scared.

_Breath in…hold…_

But can I really abandon them? They're someone who is asking for help. And can I really just walk away from this? Is that really who I am?

_Release…hold…._

Can I really do this? What if I'm not strong enough? Or I don't know enough? Why on earth do I want to help so much and fear failing so badly?

_Breath in…hold…_

The best question of all…will I regret walking away? If I walk away, will I regret it the rest of my life?

_Release…_

Standing, I made my way back over to the center of the catwalk, barely two minutes having past. I walked with purpose, back straight, head held high. I stopped beside Lennox and Epps, looking up at Optimus. It was in complete silence that I gave my answer, something I will never regret for doing.

"I'll do it."

* * *

Yay! Another done! Sorry for the wait, it took me a bit to finally find the inspiration to do this chapter. It wasn't that it was really hard, but kind of difficult to get across the ideas and feelings behind it all. Either way, hope you enjoyed! I've seen this in other fics but do you guys want me to start putting in the word count or something? I don't get the importance of it really...meh...all well.

-IvoryCrawler


	5. Ch 5 Introductions

I hate mornings. You'll probably read that in many of my stories…just thought I'd reiterate that. Sorry for taking so long to update! My brain was going so well with this and now I have like three other stories for transformers going at one time in my brain but I really just wanna work on this one…you see my predicament.

Fair warning, I'm going to change up my style. Some good friends of mine noted some weirdness in my stories. I'm too lazy to go back and change the first four right now…so yeah. Also I think it's a stupid thing to separate the twins and it breaks my heart when it happens (like FRAGGING FRED WEASELY DYING AND LEAVING GEORGE!)…but Sunstreaker isn't here right now. _Yet_…

Anything in Italics is Gaby's actual entry.

~IvoryCrawler

Anthropological Curiosity

Chapter 5

_May 29, 2009_

_Giant, sentient robots from space working along side humans in a super secret government base, of whom are fighting for our planet, which happens to have become the battle field for two ANCIENT, OLDER THAN THE EARTH, factions to duke it out. And I've somehow been "hired" by them. Well, by the Autobots, the good bots, who fight the Decepticons. Sounds ominous doesn't it?_

_Now technically I shouldn't be working for them, doing what I'm doing. Its WAY far above my experience and schooling, but they don't want to bring anyone else in that they don't absolutely have to. Technically they didn't want me brought it yet either but shell happens. _

_So now! I'm the NEST Anthropologist, set up with my own office- which used to be my professors /sadness/- and working with GIANT SENTIENT ROBOTIC BEINGS, WHO HAPPEN TO CHANGE INTO SOME OF THE NICEST CARS ON EARTH. Totally not strange…totally. So after saying I'd do it things finally slowed down for me…_

Right after her declaration, Prime had nodded; his seemed to be smiling but with the face mask it was hard to tell. Apparently they have expressions, just not as in depth as humans do. Gaby had been kind of hoping that after that she could get shown to where she'd be working, see what she would have to work with and then be able to shower and eat before hand. It'd been a long journey and she was sore and hungry. Tired not so much, thanks to the ridiculous amount of sleep I got on the way here.

Her hopes were dashed however when it seemed that introductions would come first and foremost. She didn't give a flying fig how she looked at this point, a shower could wait, but her stomach wasn't as patient. Too blabbin' bad.

Prime stood tall once again and started around the room at each of the Autobots, who were still looking at her. Staring's rude people…er….bots! It seemed like they never blink.

"My Second in Command, Designation: Jazz." The silver bot that he pointed out happened to be the very same Jazz who had driven her all the way to safety. He did a fancy flip, surprisingly graceful. He grinned at her and did a silly two finger salute. Prime moved on, though she did smile at his antics. "My Chief Medical Office, Designation: Ratchet." The yellow bot, who looked quite sturdy mind you, was looking at her very closely. Gaby shivered under his gaze, not so much because of his look, but because of a strange tingle that went straight through her body.

"The human femme is healthy aside from some exhaustion and need to refuel, easily enough done." With that the gruff bot turned away from her. She guessed he did some weird scan on her…it made hersomewhat concerned but if Epps or Will weren't freaking out- either they didn't know or it wasn't bad. She decided to go with the latter to save her sanity.

"This is my Weapon Specialist, Designation Ironhide." Prime sighed and Gaby turned to see what he was sighing about and was faced with a canon of all things. her reaction doesn't quite add up to how she'd normally react, but her weird-shat-o-meter was busted and with it, the rating of what an appropriate reaction would be…

"Don't you point those things at me you rust bucket!" She stood there scowling up at him, so done of running and feeling faint and feeling cranky. Ironhide stared at her for a moment, probably thinking whether to shoot her or not. Finally he just lowered the weapons and nodded at her. Did I pass a test or something? She thought but then shrugged, I don't think I'll ever know.

Prime got her attention again and pointed out three –are those women robots? "The Arcee triplets. Designations: Arcee, Chromia, and Flare-Up." All three waved but didn't otherwise acknowledge. He moved on to the blue bot that was standing a bit to himself. "And this is apprentice Medic and Electrical expert Designation Jolt." He nodded to her as well, though she thought he might have smiled a bit.

"Yo Boss Bot! Dun f'get bou' us!" A very loud, kind of obnoxious voice sounded right below her, just under the catwalk the humans stood on. Looking over there were two comparably smaller bots.

"Yeh! We's the impo'tan uns!" This voice came from the green one, leading her to believe that the pink-ish one spoke first.

"Of course. Gabrielle, these are the Chevy Twins," She thought she heard the yellow one –Ratchet- mumbled the Idiot Twins, "Skids and Mudflap." Though the Autobot leader couldn't properly roll his eyes, Gaby got the impression he would totally be doing it right then if he could.

She actually laughed at that thought, genuinely amused, and slaphappy thanks to her exhaustion.

"This is, this is just insane. I'm- I'm sorry. Just give me a moment." Gaby took deep breathes, fighting for control. Now that the worst of the nerves and danger was past, and she understood that they weren't here to hurt her, everything started to catch up. Lennox recognized the slight slump to her shoulders and stepped forward.

"Alright boss bot, anything else you think she needs to know right now?" His tone was respectful but friendly, hinting to Gaby the amount of trust and time it must have taken for it to be there.

Optimus paused for a moment, the veterans recognizing it as them speaking with their comm. Links. "For the moment no. Anything else, explanations, questions, can be answered at a later time."

"Alright, I'm going to go ahead and get her set up alright?" Lennox nodded to the Autobot leader and started to lead Gaby from the room. As they left, they passed Jazz and Ratchet and Gaby waved bye to him with a small smile. Jazz waved back with a grin.

_After the introductions things became fuzzy. I think Lennox took me to grab some food, and I downed like three bottles of water. Only know that cuz I reallllly needed to pee when I woke up next. After that I was led to my own barrack where I'd be staying during my time here. After that was nothing but sleep and the blessed darkness that came with it._

_-Gaby_


	6. First Day

Wow…been a while huh? But I never did promise constant updates now did I? I just said updates. Really I hate writing the beginnings to a story. It's such a pain. I'm great at the middle! Got plenty of trouble for our loveable characters to get into. But the beginning is such a pain! And the end is….who knows. Meh. IT IS A NECESSARY THING! ONWARD THEN!

Transformers doesn't belong to me. Like at all. Figured it needed to be said once in a while.

~IvoryCrawler

* * *

_May 30, 2009_

_I've always had such strange, vague dreams. I don't think I've ever had a single one that made full sense, or even partial._

_There was the one about the teenage mutant ninja turtles when I was younger. I only remember them getting strange glyphs on their skin and trying to kill me. That's another thing about my dreams; more often than not things are trying to kill me. _

_I suppose that's why it was so confusing when I woke up the next morning, trying to decide if it was a dream or reality. _

_Once I was up (wearing the same clothes, which are covered in dirt and sand and blood. Note to self, get clothing pronto) that doubt, and confusion was quickly dismissed…._

* * *

Ho-leeeh snapper-doodles.

Stepping outside the barracks the next morning Gaby could only freeze in place at the huge friggin foot that was right in front of her. She followed it up the natural progression of a body, from foot to legs to the eventual head where she met the gaze of the Autobot Jazz.

"Uh…hi?" She shifted from foot to foot, working out the kinks in her muscles.

"Sup?" Jazz pushed off from the wall, standing straight and tall, or as tall as the shortest of the bots could. "Ah'm here ta take ya where ya need ta go fo' a bit." He crouched down to get a bit closer to me. "Lennox left ya these. Said it might help ya feel bit bettah."

She wasn't sure where he pulled it from but suddenly in his hand was a bag; more specifically, a bag of clothing and basic necessities. Gaby shifted through the things in it finding a note.

**Hey kid,**

**Figured you'd feel a bit better with some fresh cloths and such. Had one of the other women go out and find some of the girly things you might need. You probably won't see Epps and I for a while. Any of the Autobots will be able to help you out best with the information Jayson left behind. Until we get you completely cleared and a member of N.E.S.T. don't wander off. You'll be stuck on base till then, and no phone calls. You're family, as far as they're concerned, think you're still out in the field. Be good kid. **

**Lennox**

Gaby snorted, at least he left her some information. She skimmed it once more before shoving it back in the bag. Jazz was still crouched down by her, seeming to wait for her reaction.

"Where ya headed first li'l ladeh?"

Gaby looked down at herself and then at the bag. "Um…showers? I've got a pretty good sense of direction. If you give me basic directions I can find my way around." She didn't want to take him- at least she decided it was a him- from whatever duties he had to attend.

"Nah, got ma orders. Show ya 'round and keep ya outta trouble." The visor glinted on one side in a way that reminded Gaby vaguely of a wink. She smiled hesitantly. "If you're sure? Um? Lead the way?" She wasn't certain how she was expected to keep up with him if he walked.

Jazz lowered a hand to the ground, "Getcha aft ovah here. Ah'll give ya a lift." Gaby was starting to realize that he was grinning…or maybe smirking. She walked over to the hand and tossed her bag up on it first, then climbed on up. Her heart was pounding hard as he lifted it and started to walk.

It wasn't a very long walk, just a few halls over, but the halls themselves were enormous, made that way to accommodate bots like Optimus in his bipedal mode. Though short, the entire thing felt like an eternity to Gaby. Being so high up, in a friggin hand, was causing her heart to pound like crazy. Thoughts of accidently slipping off were running rampant in her mind.

Jazz noted it all, working to keep her ride as smooth as possible. The sooner she got used to the Autobots the better seeing as she'd be working nearly exclusively with them to get caught up and to understand. "Here ya are."

Gaby got off his hand to stand on shaky legs, "Thanks." Jazz let her bag slide off his hand before sitting back to wait for her. Soldiers moved around him expertly, speaking of experience and practice.

Standing in the shower thinking back over the last day, and especially the last few minutes, Gaby came to the conclusion this place was insane. But an insane she could, hopefully, get used to and become a part of. Maybe.

Optimus and Jazz seemed nice enough, though it was too soon to get a real read on them. Thinking on it, the trip just to the showers wasn't that bad, Jazz keeping his hand steady.

Remembering now that Jazz would be waiting for her, she hurried up and finished, changing into the spare clothes Lennox had managed to get for her. This consisted of a pair of fatigue pants and a loose black muscle shirt. She had to tighten the belt to the tightest notch to keep the pants on. She figured she'd become the smallest person on base. Slipping her shoes on and putting her hair in her customary braid she walked out to see the now familiar pair of feet.

Gaby shifted from foot to foot looking up at him. Jazz seemed to be looking right back at her but it was more difficult to tell with the visor like thing across his eyes.

"So…um…what next?"

Jazz grinned, mildly amused at this little femme. "Well, Ah've found tha' ya need ta refuel more often than us bots." His optics never left her, noting breathing, heart rate, and any other biological reactions he needed to note. So far she was calm, more relaxed than before, possibly from being clean. All bots had noted that humans were particularly affected by their state of cleanliness, always being more relaxed after visiting the cleanser.

A faint grumbling caught his attention, bringing his processor back to the now reddening femme at his feet.

"So food? That's a really good idea." Jazz began to transform down into the familiar Solstice.

"It'll have ta be on the go lil' femme. Bossbot wants ya ta get up ta speed ASAP." The passenger side door opened up for her and Gaby sat down with a bit more ease.

20 minutes later she was standing in front of what had been Jayson's office, now hers. At her side was the bag that had survived from the attack to now and most likely long before that. In her hands…was a breakfast burrito and a pepsi.

Jazz gave her a minute and 32 seconds to soak it all in before giving her a gentle nudge with one of his large digits. Gaby stumbled forward and finally opened the door only to be stunned. Papers were everywhere; symbols, and notes and pictures from all over the world. It was insanely overwhelming and Gaby knew she would have to organize this, find a starting point before she could start to even attempt to hope to understand what they said.

"Geez…" Gaby dropped the bag by the door and shuffled into the room, looking around. "Um…Jazz? Thanks. I think I'm good for now." Jazz leaned down to look in the room.

"If ya sure? Ah'll come back latah ta get cha." Gaby waved to him absently before diving into the work.

* * *

_I faintly remember hearing Jazz's footsteps walking away. After that the day is a blur of paper and headaches. I'd pretty much forgotten to eat all day, which brought down the wrath of Ratchet on me when he stopped by with Jazz. From now on I'm bringing two bottles of water with me to prevent dehydration, and had to set an alarm to make sure I get food._

_Ratchet is wicked scary when he gets going…Jazz just laughed at me. Apparently Jazz had been assigned as my...guardian? I think that's what they called him. Someone to keep an eye on me when I'm finally allowed outside off base and keep Decepticons from killing me or -apparently- worse kidnapping me. _

_Once the lecture was done with, Jazz had taken me back to my room. I've got a good sense of direction and maybe a day or two before I'm making my own way to and from. _

_Worse part of today: I barely made any progress. I've successfully gotten all the pictures down from the walls, after taking pictures of them for future reference if they had a purpose for being where they were. Now: to find the beginning of the notes, and hope that I could follow them and understand them. Hopefully I can get it done._

_-Gaby_

* * *

Hey guys! Sorry for the fluff, but it does have a purpose! Also, expect to see more Autobots at some point in the near future!

~IvoryCrawler


End file.
